I Wanted
by 4TheLoveOfInu
Summary: I wanted to stop time when your eyes bore into mine and your arms held me tight. I wanted to fuse your soul with mine. I wanted to keep you forever. I wanted to change the world. I wanted...you. Please R&R!


Here's another of my fics

**Here's another of my fics. I had a sudden inspiration (my mind tends to wonder off a lot!) last night before I went to bed. I decided to write it before I forgot, even though it was 1:43am. Well, I do hope you guys like it. **

**It was originally meant to be written as an Inu Yasha/Kagome fic, but I suppose changing it to a Sess/Kagome will be all right too. I'll just keep the InuYasha/Kagome version for myself!**

**Anyways, as always, let me know what you think! And don't forget to check out my other on-going story.**

**7:43pm**

"Damn it! This isn't so easy, Sess! You have no idea what I have to go through each day! I can't do this anymore! I'm so fed up!" she yelled exasperated, throwing her hands in the air. And in doing so, she accidentally slapped the waiter passing through. "I'm sorry, sir," Kagome whispered apologetically to the man, who only nodded knowingly.

Sesshoumaru sighed tiredly. This had been a routine for the past week or so. "Kagome, love, calm down."

Kagome was on the verge of tears. She felt trapped, suffocated. "How can you ask me to calm down?! You have your freedom! While I have to fight for mine every day!"

He all but knew the kind of sheltered life she was succumbed to. In the end, it affected them both. "How can you say that?! It's both our problem! There has to be a solution!"

She shook her head. "THERE IS NO SOLUTION!"

Kagome looked down at table. He said nothing as he tried to find the words to calm her down. He hated seeing her like this.

"Help me," she pleaded. Her eyes were desperate.

Her boyfriend reached over their untouched dinner and placed a warm hand over hers. It didn't seem to help, though. "Listen to me. There is a solution. You and I both know what that is."

She pushed his had away. "You just don't get it, do you?!" Immediately she noted her mistake and reached for his hand, trying desperately to show him that it wasn't him whom she was angry at.

Sesshoumaru knew. He knew without words that she loved him. Anybody who knew this extraordinary twenty-year old, raven-haired beauty could see that she was head-over-heals in love with him. Especially knowing that she had everything money could buy and she had chosen him - an aspiring writer. A nobody.

_But he would sell his soul to be with her. He would do anything for her._

"Come live with me."

"Please! Where?!" she cried ludicrously.

"Anywhere! Let's get out of here! Let's leave Tokyo!"

"You know that my father is capable of anything! He'd find us and then I'd never see you again!"

Kagome pushed herself up and started walking towards the door. This conversation was getting them nowhere fast. She needed to get out before she said something she'd regret later.

When she had taken the fifth step, she heard him yell over the loud noise of the place. "Kagome...I love you, damn it!"

She paused and turned. The tears were already falling by the time she turned to face him. He was still sitting at their usual table. An image of their first date flashed before her eyes. He had looked incredibly handsome and the looks of envy from all the other women had not escaped her.

Swallowing the giant lump in her throat, she smiled at him. "I love you, too." Then, she bolted out of the restaurant.

The moment she ran out, he knew he had to go after her. If anything, he needed to know she got home safely.

Sesshoumaru got up with every intent to stop her but he hostess stopped him. "Sir you haven't paid for your dinner. I can't let you leave."

He was about to strangle the woman, but thought twice. Kagome still had to get a taxi and she would have to wait a while. It was a Saturday night and a cab was hard to find. Maybe he could spare a minute or two while his check was being rung up.

Then again...

"I just need to do something real quick outside! I'll be right back," he yelled over his shoulder without waiting for an answer.

"Sir-"

As he ran outside, he was blocked by the two familiar body guards. "You need to stop right there! You can't come any closer!"

"I only have to- "

"You need to step away!" the bulky men all but shoved him.

Sesshoumaru knew that this was a useless fight. By the time he knocked both guys out, she'd be long gone with her father. He simply straightened his shirt and walked back inside for his jacket and to pay for the dinner.

**8:02 pm**

She ran down the steps, her tears falling incessantly. All she wanted right now was to be alone.

_NO! That was a lie! All she wanted was to be with Sesshoumaru!_

Unfortunately, she was met by her father's body guards. They each placed a hand on her arms and escorted her down to the open door of the town car that awaited her. Her father was standing outside the opposite side with an umbrella. There was a light drizzle but she hadn't noticed until she saw him.

"Get in, Kagome!" He nodded to the guards that were still holding her, as he slipped inside.

"Why are you doing this to me dad?! Can't you understand that I love him?!" Kagome yelled through the tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

Her father didn't even bother to look at her. "What do **you** know about love?!"

She felt an intense anger well up inside of her at his response. "I hate you! I hate you!" and slammed the door in his face.

**8:09 pm**

Sesshoumaru didn't even want to sit down. He was pacing around the small table where they had sat. He definitely didn't want things to end like this. But Kagome was not going to listen to reason in the state that she was in. And to be honest, that worried him. Who knows what her father could say or do?

He looked up when the waiter that had attended them earlier came up to him. "I'll be right with you sir."

"But I just - " The waiter didn't even hear him before he disappeared into the kitchen. It seemed that he was going to have to wait for his check.

Reluctantly, he sat. He chanced a glance at the door. No use, she wasn't coming back. He sighed again and ran a hand through his silver hair, wondering idly how things got to this point. Everything had been great until her father realized Sesshoumaru had no money.

It hadn't mattered to her.

**FLASHBACK**

Sesshoumaru had taken her to walk around the city that day. It wasn't anything special, but on their first date, Kagome had mentioned barely moving to the city a few weeks before. She had lived in New York most of her life and had returned to finish her degree in Japanese Mythology.

It was by coincidence they had been looking for the same book in the library. From that first time her saw her, he knew she was the one.

And so, he had convinced her to ditch her classes and go sightseeing with him. He took her almost everywhere. He even brought his dog (she had also mentioned that she loved dogs!) and the three of them walked all over the city. They had lunch at the park and took pictures by the water fountains. Both of them had laughed when the security guards scolded them for playing inside the fountains and letting the dog run around without a leash.

It had been fantastic!

However, what had stayed with him to this day was the way she had run up to the big statue surrounded by geyser-like fountains in the middle of the business district. She ran around with her arms spread out like a little child, laughing and twirling! She was beautiful! And he understood then that there would never be anyone but her.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He was interrupted by the waiter returning to check up on him.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked amiably.

"I'd like the check please."

"Of course. I'll be just a few minutes."

When the waiter left, he turned unconsciously at the sound of an ecstatic "Yes!" coming from the woman two tables to his left. She was jumping up and down as her now fiancée hugged her and laughed with her.

That brought a sad smile to his face and another memory.

**FLASHBACK**

It had only been five months into the relationship, but if he could help it, this would have happened the second after she said hello in the library. But he hadn't wanted to scare her away.

Even now was too soon. Yet he felt that today was the day.

He hadn't even told her about going out that afternoon. She was inside the kitchen getting things out from the fridge to make a casual lunch. It was just going to be the two of them as usual.

Sesshoumaru snuck up behind her and wrapped him arms around her waist. Kagome was startled at first but leaned back a second later.

"I have a surprise for you," he whispered huskily next to her ear.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Does it involve you naked in the bed?"

He laughed. "Later," he replied in the same tone as before. "But right now I need you to trust me and put this on." He turned her around and took out a black blind fold from his jacket.

She eyed him wearily but ceded. They left the apartment and he couldn't help but play jokes on her by bumping her into things as they made their way to their destination. She muttered a few curses but never complained about wanting to remove the cloth.

Sesshoumaru hailed a taxi that took them somewhere he had told the driver while she had waited a few steps away. When they arrived she heard several cars and people walking very close by.

"Okay, there a few steps," he said. And just like that, he picked her up bridal style and climbed the stairs.

As soon as her feet touch the ground at the top, he announced that they were at the center of wherever they were and removed the blind fold. She was shocked to discover that they were at the bottom of Tokyo Tower. Kagome turned to him and smiled form ear to ear. She had said time and time again that this had been her mother's favorite place when she lived here.

He reached for her arm. "Come. I have something to show you."

Sesshoumaru led her to the other side. The minute they turned the corner, he pointed up at the people climbing in the elevator. She gazed at the iron cage as it made its way slowly to the top. He moved back, letting her enjoy the sight.

It was his voice that made her turn. "All right guys...take it away!"

Kagome turned the moment the music started to see a group of men serenading her. She felt the tears instantly come as she ran up to him and kissed him passionately. The people surrounding them whistled and applauded. He drew back almost regrettably but he had something important to do.

Sesshoumaru went to stand by the singer and joined him for the chorus to "I Do" by Boyz II Men. Kagome was laughing the whole time. Part of her couldn't believe what he was doing; the other part was so touched by his gesture. He was such a horrible singer! But she wouldn't change him for the world!

Three fourths of the way into the song, he walked up to her and took her hands in his. Before she could realize what he was up to, he bend down on one knee. He would never forget her face. Her smile disappeared suddenly and tears began to run down her cheeks once more. They weren't tears of pain or sadness though.

"Kagome, I know you care. I can see it in your eyes. I know you love me, for you so often tell me. You must know that it's hard to express all the tender emotion I feel in my heart for you. It's there. Every day, every night, every second of the hour, everyday of the year. And in the years to come, I pray that we will always mean this much to each other."

He stopped suddenly. He looked up into her eyes as she continued crying and biting her bottom lip in anticipation of his next words. "I know I have nothing. I **am** nothing. But I want you to know that I will make it my life's purpose to make sure you want for nothing - ever. And so, I ask you...Kagome Higurashi...will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Sesshoumaru Ito?"

The words had barely left his mouth when she jumped at him and pushed him down to the floor. It took him several moments to realize that the people surrounding them were clapping and that Kagome had actually said yes.

"Yes!" she cried between kisses and tears.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**8:03 pm**

As he ran outside, he was blocked by the two familiar body guards. "You need to stop right there! You can't come any closer!"

"I only have to- "

"You need to step away!" the bulky men all but shoved him.

Sesshoumaru knew that this was a useless fight. He only saw her being led to the car that waited with her father inside. If he started an argument now, things would just go from bad to worse. Halfheartedly, he went back inside the restaurant.

She ran down the steps. All she wanted right now was to be alone.

_NO! That was a lie! All she wanted was to be with Sesshoumaru!_

Unfortunately, she was met by her father's body guards. They each placed a hand on her arms and escorted down to the open door of the town car that awaited her. Her father was standing outside the opposite side with an umbrella. There was a light drizzle but she hadn't noticed until she saw him.

"Get in, Kagome!" He nodded to the guards that were still holding her, as he slipped inside.

"Why are you doing this to me dad?! Can't you understand that I love him?!" Kagome yelled through the tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

Her father didn't even bother to look at her when he stepped out of the car again, noticing that she wasn't getting in. "What do **you** know about love?! You're just a kid!"

Kagome could barely talk through the pain and tears. "I'm not getting in! NO! I'm not getting in! I hate you! I hate you!"

She slammed the door and managed to loosen from the guards' grip. She didn't even think where to go. All she knew was that this was the last place she wanted to be. Running blindly, she crossed the street, not bothering to look back. The guard was right in back of her.

_The sound of screeching tires made her stop and turn..._

Mr. Higurashi ran the moment he heard the car try to stop. "NO!" His voice echoed in the night.

**8:17 pm**

As he continued waiting for the check, Sesshoumaru recalled what happened after they left Tokyo Tower that fateful afternoon.

**FLASHBACK**

They went back to his apartment where another surprise awaited her. She was still sniffling and laughing at the same time. Every once in a while, she would look at the small ring on her left hand and smile.

When they reached his apartment, she gasped at the scene before her. The apartment was covered in the glow of several red and white candles. The floor was covered in red rose petals. There was also a small dinner table for two out in the balcony with candles and two plates waiting.

She turned to him and kissed him again. And this time he didn't break the kiss. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Dinner could wait...

Much later into the night, they both stood out in the balcony. He had his arms wrapped around her from behind as they overlooked the city. He smiled into ther hair, loving the way she looked in his old college football jersey.

Life felt perfect at that moment. Nothing could ruin it.

"You are the person I am always thinking of. You are the most important person in the whole world to me. You are the one I love. I want to love you and always be with you," she whispered.

Kagome turned in his arms and melted into his kiss. He picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He made love to her again that night before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sir, your check," interrupted the waiter.

Sesshoumaru simply slipped out a bill, not even bothering to wait for change, and placed it inside the check book. He pulled on his jacket. As he walked outside he faintly recalled that it had been exactly three weeks ago tonight when he had proposed. How fast time flew!

Nearing the exit, he felt an odd sensation run through him. He quickly shook it off. He wasn't superstitious. Perhaps it was because it was raining and he had forgotten to bring his umbrella.

He was still trying to get his jacket on when he noticed that the town car was still parked outside. Taking two steps at a time, he neared the open car and peered inside. It was empty. Odd.

The sounds of people yelling caught his attention and he turned to his right.

It was dark so when he saw Mr. Higurashi standing paralyzed before a car, he couldn't quite understand what was going on. It was the sound of the man, whose car was standing in the middle of the street, saying over and over "I didn't see her!" that turned his blood cold.

"God, No!" he whispered at first. His hands trembled as he grabbed his head in denial. Then, he ran towards the car, where a small body lay unmoving.

_God, please, no! Don't let it be her!_

He stopped right next to the car and fell to his knees.

"NO! NO! KAAAAGOOOMEEE! NO!"

**Well, kiddies! That's the end! Hope you guys found it interesting! I know it was a bit confusing with time going back and forth but I hope that in the end you guys understood how everything happened! IF not you can always go back and skip the flashbacks! That'll help you make more sense of it.**

**If you still don't get it, well let me know and I'll try to explain in a few sentences, ok?**

**So, you know what's next! That's right! REVIEW!!**


End file.
